


Eat It Up

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's going to end up with flour in some very interesting places - and he doesn't mind one little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Pornathon 2014's Week Two Challenge - Secrets and Lies

As Merlin grunted and sweat poured from his brow, Arthur was embarrassed by how turned on he was getting. There was just something about how into this Merlin got that turned him on fiercely. He loved watching Merlin be so commanding and forceful.

Merlin looked into his eyes and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his wrist. He bit his lip and gave Arthur a crooked grin. “What are you smiling about?”

Arthur was sure his cheeks were turning red and turned away from Merlin’s gaze. “Nothing.”

But Arthur knew Merlin wasn’t falling for that. His expression said it all. Normally, Arthur loved that Merlin could read him like no one else could, but not right now.

Merlin paused. “Is this turning you on?”

Arthur didn’t say anything but looked down at the meat in front of him sheepishly. 

Merlin laughed as he turned and looked at the kitchen counter and the dough he was just kneading and the mess surrounding it - scattered flecks of flour, tomato sauce, sausages, and pepperoni. 

Arthur wasn’t sure when it had started, but he had noticed recently, that he got hopelessly horny whenever Merlin cooked. It had always amused him how the usually laid back and quiet Merlin got so vocal and intense whenever he cooked. It didn’t matter how seemingly small the meal, Merlin approached it the same.

He would sweat and curse and be laser focused on the task at hand. The first time Merlin had attempted to make homemade pizza (which ended with Merlin nearly having a stroke, but the best pizza Arthur had ever tasted) Arthur noticed that he was getting hard watching Merlin knead the dough mercilessly, practically making the pale mound his bitch. 

Arthur started to imagine Merlin manhandling him that way. He imagined Merlin kneading the pale, firm flesh of his ass and nestling his face in between his cheeks and making a meal out of him. Arthur had left an oblivious Merlin behind and wanked off in the bathroom.

No matter what Merlin cooked now, he had the same reaction. He had started to make himself scarce when Merlin cooked. It wasn’t the weirdest kink in the world, but Arthur found it a little embarrassing. But making pizza was a big effort and Merlin had asked for his help. Arthur had hoped he could keep his hormones in check, but obviously, his body had other ideas.

“I know, I know it’s odd,” Arthur mumbled. He started to walk away, but Merlin grabbed his wrist. 

“It really is getting you hot!” Merlin said in surprise. 

When Arthur nodded quickly, Merlin grinned slyly. He cornered Arthur and backed him up against the counter. His crotch grazed against Arthur’s and he raised his eyebrow at the tell-tale bulge in Arthur’s pants. He leaned back and wrinkled his nose. “It’s not the dough, is it?”

Arthur pushed at Merlin’s shoulders in a huff. “No, of course not.” Arthur looked down, but Merlin gently tipped his chin up to look back at him. Merlin had a sweet, but teasing smile on his face. “It’s just you get so intense and...rough. I like it.”

“You like it rough.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur licked his lips and nodded slowly. “Yeah.” The way Merlin was eyeing him was doing nothing to calm down his raging hard on.

All of a sudden, Arthur found himself hoisted onto the hard, cold countertop. Arthur decided to put aside his annoyance that Merlin had gotten flour all over his black dress pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Merlin had put the dough on the island behind him. He hadn’t even noticed that. 

Merlin’s fingers flew as he quickly whipped off Arthur’s belt and pulled down his pants.

“What are you doing?” A curious, but very happy, Arthur asked.

Merlin had his boxers off in two seconds. “I thought I’d have a little pre-dinner snack.”

Arthur almost laughed at the somewhat cheesy line, but any response was cut off by the loud moan as Merlin licked a long, hot strip against his hole.

His grip on the edge of the counter was painful as Arthur was reduced to incoherence in no time at all. He licked around the edge of Arthur’s hole over and over again. 

Soon, Merlin flattened his tongue and slowly licked Arthur up and down. Arthur was dripping, and when Merlin grinned mischievously up at him, he could see Merlin’s chin was a sopping mess, and Arthur couldn’t help but whimper as he lost all control of the muscles in his body holding him up. His head thudded against the counter.

When Merlin went back to work, he continued to torture Arthur with methodically slow meant to drive Arthur crazy. And it worked.

Arthur arched off the counter and fisted his hands in his lover’s hair. He was on the verge of begging Merlin to put his tongue inside of him when Merlin read his mind and did just that.

Arthur could feel Merlin smile against his bottom as jabbed his tongue in and out twice and Arthur found himself coming without ever getting close to even touching his cock.

Merlin stood up and Arthur lifted his head in time to see Merlin furiously stroke his own leaking member three times, before he came all over the kitchen floor.

Bending over a still delirious Arthur, Merlin laid his head against Arthur’s chest. After a second, Merlin placed a gentle kiss on Arthur’s lips. Arthur tasted himself against Merlin’s wet mouth and deepened the kiss.

When Merlin pulled back breathlessly, Arthur chuckled. “The next time we do this, maybe we should clean up a little first. I have dough in some very uncomfortable places.”

Merlin just grinned and helped Arthur up. They ended up putting off dinner, to continue the fun in their much cleaner bedroom. Merlin used his newfound knowledge of Arthur’s kinks and held Arthur down as he fucked into him that night with wild abandon. 

After a few hours they were both spent and Merlin curled around Arthur and kissed the top of his head. Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin’s. He thought about the massively thick cookbook downstairs and grinned as he drifted off to sleep, thinking about the plans he had for Merlin in that kitchen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Food of Love (the Eat It Up remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464043) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz)




End file.
